Volver a tí entre sangre y balas
by Inannah
Summary: Porque el destino siempre ha de dejarlos juntos, no importa lo que pase. AU. Primera Guerra Mundial. Advertencia: Lemon medianamente explícito.


**Autora:** _¡De nuevo yo por aquí! Es que no me canso de molestar. He traído una Biblia nuevamente, espero que no me lloren porque les dejo los ojos agotados… Son solo… 8721 palabras sin contar el Disclaimer, la advertencia y mi nota de Autora. Son detalles… pequeños detalles…_

_Esta historia es algo dramática, ambientada en la Primera Guerra Mundial. ¡Pero tiene final feliz! Bueno… es que todas mis historias tienen final feliz, no soporto las cosas que terminan mal, me angustio demasiado. _

_¡Tengo una consulta! Como tengo tantas historias en mente, no sé qué hacer ¿Cuál ustedes quisieran que viniera de mi parte? Actualizar alguno de mis fics, recuerden que son los siguientes: A3PSDEA, Convirtiéndote en un caballero, Conviviendo con un idiota y un bebé, Supermassive Black Hole, Envuelto bajo la piel de Picas._

_O dar a luz alguna de estas historias: Un Arthur espía con un interesante mayordomo… Un Alfred hablándole a la Luna como si fuera Arthur, unas vacaciones de tour de instituto al Caribe con cierto dueño de una discoteca de unos brillantes ojos azules, un Arthur robot, el verdadero uso de los satélites estadounidenses (pero es demasiado adorable), un especial de Convirtiéndote en un caballero, un aventurero americano que es encontrado por cierto celta... Un Arthur demonio…Dios… ustedes no saben cuantas historias tengo. _

_¡Pero necesito que ustedes me digan que quieren!_

**Disclaimer:** _**H**__ola, soy la __**i**__diota __**ma**__s g__**r**__ande q__**u**__e ha__**ya**__ pisado la Tierra he dado algo entre líneas (¿Alguien notó la falta de ortografía que he hecho a propósito?)_

**Advertencia: **_Lemon, angustia._

-X-

Lucha contra el mar de gente, golpeando, batallando por traspasar la masa humana. _Por llegar a él_. La desesperación le carcome el pecho.

No puede dejarlo ir.

No ahora.

Se apura, lucha y no deja de empujar a los demás que se despiden cantando y gritando de todos los jóvenes, padres, tíos, hermanos. Todos quienes como muertos en vida, entregan su alma a su nación en peligro. Apostando como un juego del azar su existencia en la Guerra.

Maldice que hubiera tantas personas, maldice que la multitud le golpee transformada en una barrera, frustrando su búsqueda. Entre manotazos y empujones se hace camino hasta llegar donde ellos. Con desesperación trata de hallarlo; manos y banderas le obstruyen la vista, desesperándolo aun más.

Lo ve, a unos metros, con el rostro cabizbajo y abrazando un rifle.

El corazón se le detiene y todo a su alrededor se vuelve borroso, los latidos van _in crescendo_ hasta dejarle sordo.

Sonríe en una mescolanza de alivio y angustia.

— ¡Alfred!

-x-

_**Volver a ti entre sangre y balas.**_

-x-

Toman una taza de té sentados en el sillón de la cómoda sala de estar. Se observan unos segundos y luego sonríen. Por la ventana se alza el cálido verano en pleno esplendor. Londres ha estado agradable este año. Casi no ha llovido. Quizá unas dos o tres veces, no más que eso.

— ¿Entonces al final volverás a Estados Unidos como tu madre quiere? — Arthur toma un poco de su té para luego dejarlo encima de la mesita, haciendo un eco de vidrio. Alfred cierra sus ojos, azulados como el cielo de verano.

Algo que en la memoria de Arthur nunca se esfumaría a pesar de los años.

— No. Hablé con ella. Si quiere irse pues que se vaya, yo me quedo aquí— Responde con soltura. Arthur se percata de que no sonríe, para nada. Tan serio e impasible que causa cierta preocupación.

— ¿Por qué quedarte y no conocer la familia de tu madre? Hay veces que no te entiendo— El chico de ojos verdes se cruza de brazos mirándole con escepticismo— Tanto que alardeas querer vivir un mundo lleno de aventuras ¿Y te pierdes la oportunidad de ir a America para quedarte en la aburrida Inglaterra? Más aún, con esta guerra que sucede en el continente lo mejor sería que viajaras allá.

Alfred se acomoda en el sillón suave y cómodo. Suspira y lo observa con tal profundidad que le causa al inglés un escalofrío.

Porque hay cosas que Arthur no comprende. Aún cuando sea un maestro en el arte de la intuición, como muchas veces ha demostrado.

— Si me voy, me iré para siempre. Y tú te quedarás aquí.

Arthur lo observa fijo.

¿A qué viene esa respuesta?

Los ojos azules, brillantes y profundos; no muestran señal alguna de broma.

Se ríe sin entender, no sabe que respuesta puede dar.

— ¿Y eso? Me podrás ir a ver en vacaciones o al revés, claro si es que se me es permitido. Todavía no se puede saber nada con lo que está sucediendo ahora. — Suspira. Se rasca la mejilla tratando de encontrar el verdadero significado de lo que Alfred dice. Alfred su vecino. Su mejor amigo. Quienes sus padres son mejores amigos de los suyos. El hijo de una estadounidense y un inglés y que siempre le ha atareado con su alegría sin límites. El chico que conoce toda su vida como él la del contrario.

— No es lo mismo— Se queja con fastidio. Finalmente se toma lo que queda del té de un golpe. Se relame sin muchas ganas. No le gusta el té. Tan amargo, tan suave. Hubiera preferido una taza de café pero Arthur le hubiera alegado que en casa de inglés se sirven cosas inglesas. Como los scones que había en la mesa junto a ellos— De cualquier forma ¿Cómo se te ocurre que huiré a America como un cobarde mientras ustedes se quedan aquí? ¡Es algo que va contra toda mi ética! Aparte ¿Quién te defenderá de algún soldado alemán que te obligue a cocinarle y luego te quiera matar por la basura que hagas?

Scones. Pelotitas de masas horneadas que sabían horrorosas. Suelta una risa divertida. Sólo los come porque los hizo Arthur con su madre.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no es lo mismo? — Le pregunta con curiosidad ignorando sus comentarios estúpidos y ofensivos.

El otro suspira con pesadez, luego se sonroja y mira a otro lado.

— Es algo que te contaré en otro momento. Lo prometo— Y Arthur se cuestiona que cosa habrá que contarle como para llegar a sonrojarlo. ¿Alguna novia? Sonríe algo forzado y se acerca con picardía.

— ¿Una novia que no me has contado, descarado? — Alfred observa el rostro brillante y malicioso de Arthur. No puede evitar reírse con cierto misterio. Se encoge de hombros.

— Te lo contaré en otro momento, Arthur— Le guiña el ojo con diversión.

Y Arthur lo fulmina con la mirada. Esconde algo. Quiere saberlo ahora.

¿A que viene tanto misterio con él?

-x-

Caminan por las calles con tranquilidad. Se ríen, se divierten como los grandes amigos que son. Pero hay algo que Arthur le causa una cierta especie de comezón en el pecho, como una espinita que no deja de molestar.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a decir? — Le pregunta a Alfred quien camina con soltura, con el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro a cada intervalo que no hacen barrera las nubes inmaculadamente blancas.

Hasta que escucha la pregunta todo iba miel sobre hojuelas. Se detiene.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

Arthur frunce el ceño mirándole en plan de "No intentes hacerte el que no sabe"

Se ríe con nerviosismo.

Mierda…

— ¿Has tenido un cuadro de amnesia repentino? ¿O alguna crisis del alzhéimer? Si es así…— Le comento con ese duro y frío sarcasmo tan… inglés.

— ¿Podemos conversarlo en lugar un poco menos… público? — Sonríe con tanta angustia que preocupa a Arthur. Tan ciega es su preocupación que pasa por alto el evidente sonrojo ahí metido.

Caminan. Las banderas y afiches apoyando a la Armada británica cuelgan en todos lugares. Es 1916, principios de Mayo. La guerra atacando con brutalidad en el continente. Arthur no puede evitar pensar en todas las vidas malgastadas, en todas las familias deshechas por no encontrar otra mejor solución. Cuántos heridos y cadáveres no llegaban a diario en barcos ingleses hacia el Hospital Militar.

Cuadra a cuadra, pareciera que no llevan rumbo fijo y eso lo está aburriendo.

— ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? — Le corta ya impaciente.

— Sólo un poco más— Le insiste Alfred.

Y llegan a la Leicester Square. Arthur mira confundido ¿Por qué lo ha traído ahí?

— Alfred no entiendo ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta confundido y Alfred le responde tomando sus hombros y dándole un beso. Un beso lleno de emociones. Un beso casto pero que trataba de transmitir cada palabra que hubo atorado en el pecho contrario. Arthur se queda paralizado recibiéndolo hasta que el otro se aleja con lentitud.

— Estoy enamorado de ti, eso sucede— Dice Alfred con seriedad. Sus mejillas rojas y los ojos mirándole con temor. Arthur lo observa congelado sin salir de su sorpresa. Alfred… Su mejor amigo…

— ¿Desde cuando? — Pregunta Arthur en un susurro.

— No sé cuanto, ya he perdido la cuenta de los días y yo…— Suspiró sin saber que decir. Arthur se comenzó a sentir incómodo, empieza reírse nerviosamente.

— Alfred, estas deben ser cosas de la edad, no hablarás en serio— Y ve como Alfred parece ofenderse, sin miedo prosigue— Quizá estés confundiendo cariño de amigos con amor pero…

— ¡No estoy confundiendo nada Arthur! ¡Tú eres quien confunde cosas! Estoy seguro de lo que siento Arthur… No me digas eso. Cualquier cosa menos eso…

— Yo…yo…— Niega rechazando la idea, sonríe y acerca sus rostros. Los ojos azules brillan esperanzados pero el verde se mueve en total confusión— Yo no te amo Alfred. Yo… yo lo único que quiero es que seas mi amigo y nunca te separes de mí.

Responde y no puede escuchar como un algo choca contra el piso y se rompe en diez mil pedazos. Alfred aprieta los puños y baja la cabeza.

—…Amigo.

— Sí, amigo— Y es que Arthur no puede ver otra cosa más fiel y menos peligrosa; la relación que menos posibilidades tenga para alejar a Alfred de su lado es la amistad. Siendo amigos podrán vivir de por vida, para siempre, felices, sin problemas, como siempre ha sido… Si llegara a nacer otro sentimiento… El adiós si es que pelean, si es que ya no sienten lo mismo le resultaría insoportable. No puede amarlo. No debe. Para estar junto a Alfred para siempre lo debe considerar un amigo, nada más— ¿Podemos hacer como que esto nunca sucedió?

Por el bien de ambos.

—…Sí…— Alfred cerró los ojos para no verter lágrimas.

-x-

— Alfred ha estado deprimido este último tiempo. Me preocupa— Dice Emily al oído de Alice que toma del té en silencio.

— ¿Sabes acaso por qué? — Tantea la delicada y silenciosa rubia.

La otra mujer niega con la cabeza.

Alice suspira y deja el té en la mesa. Con cuidado, tratando de buscar las palabras, permanece un rato en silencio.

— Yo sí.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me lo has dicho antes? — Se alarma a tal ofensa, a tal grado de traición ¡Eran amigas! ¡Y se trataba de su hijo!

— Querida, trata también de mi hijo.

Los ojos celestes de la contraria se abren con horror.

— No será qué…

— Es eso, Emily— Sentencia en silencio.

— ¿A qué se refieren con "eso" mis queridas damas? — Una tercera voz se escucha en el salón.

Joseph permanece de brazos cruzados. Ha escuchado todo.

Alice observa a su amiga aterrada. No saben que decir.

— ¿Y, señoras? Estoy esperando.

-x-

Comían una manzana en las orillas del Támesis. Sentados juntos, tranquilos, igual que siempre.

Arthur reposaba su barbilla en una mano, observaba a su compañero con ese desgarbo que lo hacía ver libre, como un ave. Alfred miraba al cielo con una sonrisa que no podía llegar hasta los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tan pensativo? — Se acomoda en su lugar sin dejar de mirarlo. Alfred suspira y se ríe, vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre.

— Nada. Pensaba... en... la guerra— Dijo con un tono algo endeble. Arthur se lo creyó.

En un principio Alfred pensaba en él.

— ¿Esta guerra? Solo demuestra que somos unos malditos egoístas, no más que eso— Bufó.

— Es más que eso, Arthur. Se puede detener a quienes buscan satisfacer sus ambiciones. Esto es más que estar por más de dos años, y sigue la cuenta, luchando por tu país— Se dio media vuelta, hablando con seriedad— Esto es una lucha por algo más importante, por vencer a quienes se creen con el poder de destrozar la libertad ¡Se lucha por la libertad, por ser héroes!

Los ojos verdes quedaron fijos, sin moverse. Nunca antes, Arthur había visto a Alfred tan apasionado con algo, tan… no sabía explicarlo.

Cortó de todos modos la corriente de pensamientos.

— Te escuchas como un norteamericano, se nota de qué país eres— Se rió. Alfred le guiñó el ojo.

— Siéntete orgulloso por estar al lado de un estadounidense, es todo un privilegio.

-x-

Joseph observaba con horror el rostro decaído de su hijo que se arrastraba como un muerto por las calles tras dejar a Arthur con su hermano mayor. Apretó los puños con desesperación.

Su primogénito. Enamorado de su ahijado.

La mandíbula se cuadró bajo su bigote.

Y para peor, sufriendo como un torturado tras ser rechazado.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.

-x-

No.

Sólo un momento.

Por favor.

Se remueve luchando contra la masa de personas que rodea la plaza observando a los reclutados. Va contra la corriente y no importa que él sea sólo un individuo frente a esa masa colosal de personas. No le van a ganar. Lucha por algo más fuerte que todo eso.

— ¡Alfred! — Grita de nuevo, acercándose y alzando la mano tratando de dirigir su atención a él. Se acerca lo más que puede— ¡Alfred, soy yo Arthur, mírame!

¿Por qué no lo escucha?

¿Será que grita demasiado bajo para luchar contra los voceríos de la multitud?

No. No le pueden ganar. Está contra tiempo, lo debe sacar ahora.

— ¡Alfred, por amor a la Reina, voltea! — Llega lo más cerca que se le es posible, le obstruye el paso una familia. Se busca un espacio para pasar.

Tiene que sacarlo de allí antes que ocurra alguna locura. No lo va a dejar partir.

No puede. No se lo va a permitir.

Suena de repente el pito y los tambores y a Arthur se le detiene el corazón. Los soldados comienzan a marchar.

Alfred marcha resignado junto con ellos.

El rostro de Arthur se descompone asustado. Debe apurarse.

— ¡Alfred! — Su grito siendo opacado por los gritos de despedida, por los llantos de las amantes, por los cantos de los hijos.

Corre paralelo hasta donde va el joven y trata de acercarse a él pero un soldado lo atrapa.

— Mantenga distancia.

— ¡Déjeme ir, tengo que ir a buscarlo! — Lucha entre el abrazo forzoso. Su garganta duele de tanto que la ha forzado, pero todavía su voz no se agota, y aún ni con eso evitará que siga gritando con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Alfred maldita seas, escúchame! ¡No hagas alguna locura que luego te vayas a arrepentir! ¡Te correspondo imbécil, te correspondo!

Entre los manotazos y puñetazos logra soltarse por unos segundos y trata de acercarse más a él pero ahora detenido por dos soldados más que lo empujan con violencia contra la multitud.

Alfred no se percata de nada, siguiendo como un muerto la procesión hasta el barco camino al continente. No sabe nada, no siente nada, no pierde nada yendo allá. Pues todo lo importante lo dejó aquí en Londres y tiene unos ojos verdes que a cada segundo se le antojan más lejanos. Lo está dejando aquí, vivo. Él se irá lejos, para morir. Porque cualquier cosa era más soportable que no vivir sin su amor.

Arthur en cambio, a pocos metros de él sigue luchando por soltarse, por llevarlo.

Maldita sea él por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

¡Por dios, por qué fue tan tonto! ¡Por qué no se dio cuenta antes!

Sigue pataleando pero sabe que sus intentos no servirán de nada.

— ¡Déjenme ir a buscarlo, por favor! ¡Va a cometer una locura por mi culpa! — Lo llevan en brazos, hacia los oficiales de policía.

Lo alejan de él.

Sus posibilidades disminuyen más y más.

Puede ver como en la lejanía, Alfred sube al buque.

Y eso ha sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

No sabe como, no sabe que sucederá después pero noquea a dos soldados que lo apresan y corre de vuelta al barco teniendo la única e ínfima esperanza de cogerlo y salvarlo. Las personas pasan borrosas a su alrededor. Logra llegar a pocos metros del buque y ya se está preparando para saltar dentro.

Lo llevarán hasta Francia o donde sea que llegue el buque si es necesario pero no lo va a dejar solo.

— ¡Alfred!

Toma impulso en lo últimos metros y cuando va a saltar la puerta se cierra y el buque comienza a alejarse. Dos soldados lo apresan y le golpean con brutalidad en el estómago.

Arthur se queda congelado viendo el barco partir. Sus ojos verdes rebalsan en frías lágrimas que no se avergüenza de dejar caer.

Alfred, su Alfred. El básico. El simple. El ruidosamente alegre.

Lo ha perdido para siempre.

Cae de rodillas y se abraza desvalido, ya no puede aguantar más, ya todo se ha ido a la mierda.

Y todo es su culpa.

-x-

Alfred se ha ido a la guerra hace cuatro meses.

Cuatro meses en los cuales no ha podido dormir bien acorralado en la culpa, con las sombras que llegan a la noche gritándole que es un asesino. Un imbécil.

Cuatro meses consecutivos y contando, donde se ha maldecido por no haberse dado cuenta hasta que le avisaron a último momento de que Alfred se iba, que no podía vivir separado de él.

Ha sacado su título de Médico Cirujano. Tiene el diploma botado por alguna parte de su nuevo piso sombrío y de cortinas cerradas. No sabe cómo ha podido concentrarse lo suficiente como para dar los últimos exámenes y aprobarlos.

Se apoya en el piso de madera, su cabeza tocando el frío y lleno de curvas piso, no quiere pensar en nada. Se siente vacío. Un agujero en su pecho, siente como la carne muerta rodea la piel todavía sin pudrirse.

La puerta suena a los golpes delicados y rápidos.

— ¿Arthur, mi amor, estás ahí? — Alice pregunta con timidez. Arthur se levanta rápido y se arregla sus desaliñadas ropas. No puede permitirse que su madre lo vea así. Corre con rapidez las cortinas y se dispone a abrir la puerta.

No puede permitirse que ahora su madre sufra por culpa de él. Quizá también esa fue razón como para seguir estudiando en la Universidad y sacar su título.

— Buenos días, madre— Saluda con una sonrisa pequeña tratando de hacer pasar desapercibido sus ojeras y la palidez más acentuada que hay en su rostro.

— Hijo mío ¿Has comido siquiera? — Le abraza con dulzura y el chico se inunda por el floral aroma de su madre. Un aroma dulce, blanco, con pequeñas gotas verdes. Verdes como sus ojos pálidos.

— Estoy bien madre, no te preocupes— Se ríe despeinándose, tratando de parecer con la misma luz juvenil de antes.

Pero no puede ¡Alfred está en la Guerra! Los labios de Arthur se curvan con delicadeza, con suavidad, esforzándose por que la copia sea perfecta al original aunque sus ojos lo delaten de lo contrario.

Verde opaco y profundo, las pintitas más oscuras y de color gris que tienen su iris son del mismo gris que rodea sus ojos insomnes. Alice lo nota.

— No me mientas hijo, mira tus ojeras ¡No has dormido nada! — Le pellizca la mejilla con molestia. Alice observa a su hijo. Le besa la cara con ese amor infinito— Mi vida, si quieres puedes volver a casa. Te extrañamos.

— No, mamá. No puedo hacer eso— Arthur se separa y sus facciones se alumbran con la blanca luz que da la ventana, un agradable juego de colores hace que su rostro vaya desde un blanco hasta pasar por un gris violáceo, las curvas masculinas y atractivas, el mentón cuadrado, sus ojos atrayentes.

Alice al mirarlo, no duda porqué su querido ahijado se enamoró de su hijo. Arthur es tormentosamente atractivo.

Suspira con pesar.

¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron funcionar, comenzando de un modo correcto? ¿Por qué todo comenzó de tal modo y terminó de peor forma, arrastrando a su amado pequeño en este oscuro túnel sin salida?

— Arthur, la soledad no te hace bien… No después de todo ¿Sabes que nos tienes a todos, cierto?

Arthur suspira.

— Lo sé. Será mejor que te vayas, padre se puede preocupar de no encontrarte en casa.

—… Tu padre ha dicho que si quieres puede comenzar a trabajar en el hospital Militar, te ha dejado un puesto libre para ti— Murmura con suavidad— Puedes entrar a trabajar cuando quieras… quizás ahí…

— Gracias, mamá.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide, cerrándole la puerta. Arthur observa el techo meditabundo. Una chispa cálida pero evanescente arde en su pecho.

¿Y si pudiera encontrarlo ahí en cualquier momento?

Se aprieta contra la pared en busca de un apoyo ante la sola idea de volverlo a ver.

Debe tomar esa posibilidad. Todo puede ser posible. Y le pedirá disculpas en ese instante.

-x-

Está trabajando en el Hospital Militar. Su padre le dio la bienvenida con una palmada en la espalda que apenas y Arthur sintió.

— ¿Por donde comienzo? — En un principio, Henry se vio tentado a comentarle que tendría que ser supervisado por un médico más antiguo pero algo en el brillo de sus ojos, algo en su mirada angustiada le dijo que sólo quería comenzar y hacerlo solo. Sospechaba el porqué de todo eso, pero no era más que idea a medias de la realidad. Él creía que Arthur se sentía culpable de perder a su mejor amigo de esa forma.

Arthur en verdad, se sentía destrozado por más que eso. Por haber perdido a quien amaba.

— Comienza por esos soldados de allá— Señaló con el mentón a unos hombres traídos en camillas. Arthur se acercó diligente hacia allá. Cuando Francis, un médico de ascendencia francesa le intentó debatir lo de dejar tan libre a un novato, el seco hombre le cortó con severidad— Soy el director de este hospital, yo hago lo que desee con mi hijo.

Francis asintió y luego posó sus cálidos ojos azules en el chico que limpiaba con dedicación y eficiencia las heridas de uno de los hombres, el más grave.

Arthur desde ese día pasó a un estado de casi vivir en el hospital, era quien estaba desde más temprano atendiendo y era el que más turnos nocturnos se adjudicaba. Eficiente, tenaz, avocado totalmente a su profesión. Algunos hombres del lugar como las enfermeras observaban bajo ojos curiosos como el chico se movía por los pasillos sacándole la bala a uno, amputándole un miembro a otro, animando a los convalecientes.

Henry miraba con orgullo a su hijo desde su oficina.

-x-

— Oh vamos, no, no, no…— Murmuraba desesperado. El soldado se desvanecía y su pulso se iba con la misma rapidez que la arena de sus manos cuando jugaba de pequeño en la playa. Vertiginosamente a morir para siempre. Comenzó a hacerle maniobras de resucitación cardíaca de forma desesperada— No… No… Vamos, por favor… ¡Vive por favor!... Vamos…

Tuvieron que separarlo del hombre ya fallecido, aún así ejercía resistencia con dolor.

Sus ojos azules se cerraban mientras lo miraban a él.

— ¡Suélteme, no me he esforzado lo suficiente!

— ¡Doctor Kirkland, cálmese por favor! — Decía una morena enfermera.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Todavía puede vivir!

— ¡Ya está muerto!

Finalmente lo dejaron en uno de los sillones del pasillo para que pudiera descansar. Arthur se tomó el rostro con sus manos que tiritaban. No pudo dejarlo morir. Murió. Desapareció su existencia.

— Iba a morir de todas formas en pocos meses— Alzó el rostro cuando un hombre se sentó a su lado con suavidad. Lo reconoció, era el cirujano estrella del lugar. Volteó su rostro para mirar la muralla, en este momento no deseaba hablar con nadie— Tenía tuberculosis, nada lo iba a poder salvar.

— Yo sí podía.

— No eres dios, por muy inglés que seas ¿Sabes? — La suavidad de su voz era contraria a la acidez de sus palabras, Arthur saltó como un gato totalmente enojado.

— ¿Vienes aquí a molestarme acaso? Si tantos problemas tienes con este país vuelve a tu rancho, maldito campesino.

Francis rió a cada palabra llena de ponzoña que le lanzaba. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos cerrados en acto reflejo los fijó en el rostro del chico que seguía mirándole fijo, con odio.

— No lo digo en ese sentido. No puedes hacer nada para vencer a la muerte, no sufras por algo que no se puede ganar— Posó una mano en el atlético hombro del contrario quien lo miraba con desconfianza— Lucha por ayudar pero no te hundas sin comprender lo maravillosa que igual sigue siendo la vida.

Había intentado salvar a ese soldado pues tenía los mismos ojos de Alfred. Al verlo morir se aterró pensando en que podía ser el mismísimo Alfred el que fallecía.

— ¿Tú que sabes de la vida y la muerte? — Se levantó decidido a alejarse.

— Vi a mis padres morir a manos de unos prusianos— Cortó con tranquilidad. Luego se levantó y le guiñó el ojo— Los extraño, pero sé que no puedo vivir del pasado.

Arthur lo vio desaparecer por un pasillo. Se dio media vuelta para darle sus condolencias a la familia del muerto.

No importa lo que dijera ese estúpido, nunca podría aceptar la idea de que Alfred…

¡Él debe estar vivo, maldita sea!

-x-

Pasaron los meses, ya era Año Nuevo.

Arthur se quedó en el hospital rechazando la invitación de su familia de que pasara la festividad con ellos, para él no había nada que celebrar.

El año 1917 se le presentaba como un mundo indefinido y confuso, un futuro solitario y negro. Con la angustiante pregunta de si este año podría volver a ver a Alfred o tendría que sentir que en cualquier momento el corazón se le iría pues en algún lugar Alfred habría…

Oh Dios, no podía ni pronunciar esa palabra sin sentirse morir también.

Se levantó y comenzó a deambular por los oscuros pasillos del Hospital.

Faltaban tres minutos y medio para que se fuera 1916.

Hace 29 semanas y contando, Alfred se había ido a Francia, posiblemente a Somme donde se había librado una sangrienta batalla contra los alemanes.

Donde habían muertos millares de soldados y gente inocente.

Sus pasos se escuchaban resonando en el lugar.

Unas alegres carcajadas se escucharon tras de su espalda, con un vuelco en su corazón volteó desesperado.

Cayó de rodillas, entre las campanadas y los gritos de los ciudadanos que festejaban eufóricos la venida del Año Nuevo.

— No…

Imposible.

Cerró los ojos, cuando todo se fue a negro y no paró de escuchar un pitido en sus oídos.

Francis a la mañana siguiente lo encontraría desmayado en medio del pasillo y con una manta azul cubriéndole los hombros que nadie podía explicar su aparición.

Arthur sí pudo.

-x-

Si antes se esmeraba en trabajar duro, ahora se destrozaba trabajando día y noche con tal de no ir a su casa y enfrentar la soledad que le gritaría a los cuatro vientos que Alfred estaba muerto.

— ¿Le diste penicilina al de la habitación 308? — Preguntó a Emma, una de las enfermeras del recinto.

— Como me ha dicho doctor, ahora descansa y las heridas siguen cicatrizando sin problemas.

— Perfecto— Musitó tras lo cual se fue a revisar la nueva llegada de heridos que venía de un barco francés. Sus ojos verdes pasaban una rápida revisión, heridas, estado físico, edad… _alguien parecido a Alfred_…

Porque no se podía resignar. No podía aceptar la idea de que Alfred, su mejor amigo, el alegre chico del cual descubrió guardó sentimientos por él que finalmente eran correspondidos, yacía muerto en medio de las trincheras.

No. No había nadie. Se sintió morir nuevamente.

Ya era 17 de agosto de 1917, hace más de un año que Alfred se había ido a luchar y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Lo único que hacía era maldecirse por ser un reverendo idiota, lo haría una, dos, mil, un millón de veces.

Pero se sentía muerto.

Murió con él. O en verdad cuando lo vio subir a ese barco.

Porque la verdad era imposible de encubrir y ya nada se podía decir cuando el destino marcaba su opinión final.

-x-

Tomaba con lentitud una taza de café en la cafetería del hospital. Sus manos tiritaban levemente y su rostro se volvió más pálido que antes. Sus antaño, cálidos y profundos ojos verdes ahora no eran más que un opaco jade sucio por la tristeza.

Hace tiempo que no comía, parece que hace uno o dos días, pero no era porque se lo prohibiera sino que apenas y tenía tiempo… y hambre.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de un plato posarse en la mesa donde estaba sentado.

— ¿Crees que permitiré que te tengamos que inscribir como fallecido en unos pocos días más? ¡Eres peor que un cadáver con ese aspecto! — Francis alzó las cejas con cierta preocupación. Arthur bufó con molestia. El estúpido doctor francés hace ya un tiempo que le buscaba conversación aunque más que una vez no fueran sino cosas estúpidas e inoportunas. No comprendía cual era la razón de que le siguiera, atosigándole y buscándole.

¿Qué pretendía?

— ¿Me ves muerto? Sigo igual que bien como siempre.

— Oh claro, dile eso a tus ojeras ¡Pareciera que te quieres parecer a un mapache! — Se burló con una sonrisa baja. Arthur desvió la mirada con irritación.

— Pues entonces me las doy de animal ¿Conoces al hombre serpiente del circo? Bueno, pues le quiero hacer competencia como el hombre mapache— Francis se rió a pesar de que le había escupido veneno transformado en sarcasmo. Con un tenedor tomó un poco de papas fritas y se lo extendió.

— Come— Arthur sintió con angustia el como sus ojos se parecían a los de Alfred. ¿Qué diría Alfred si lo viera?

"— ¡Demonios Arthur, no te comportes como un mocoso! ¿No me decías a los diez que tenía que comer si es que tan maduro me creía?"

Observó a Alfred vestido con su camisa blanca de siempre con los dos botones desabrochados señalándole acusador a un lado de Francis. Igual que antes. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

Alfred…

"— ¡Te acusaré a tía Alice y te va tironear la oreja hasta dejártela como un elefante, y yo me reiré de ti! ¡No te voy a salvar como la otra vez!"

_La otra vez_, sonrió a duras penas. Se había mandado una cagada que ya no recordaba y su madre se había puesto histérica y le perseguía para aporrearle, como sabía que ella no sabía nadar; Alfred se apresuró a empujarlo al Támesis.

Lo castigaron doble. Pero se divirtió de las mil maravillas, no lo negaba.

Sólo por eso, por Alfred, Arthur aceptó recibir la comida que le extendía el francés de pacotilla.

Pero Francis lo tomó desde otra forma.

-x-

24 de Febrero de 1918. Observaba por la ventana de un pasillo el paisaje de Londres, el río Támesis brillando con suavidad violácea a raíz del atardecer.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado, demasiado rápido. Y se comenzaba a sentir viejo, antiguo, empolvado.

"— ¿Qué dices? ¡Si todavía no tienes ni canas, tonto!"

Volteó a ver al fantasma. Sonrió con una sonrisa hueca.

Hace un tiempo ha tenido ilusiones de que Alfred está aquí, junto a él.

Pero no se arrepiente, con tal de tenerlo aún siendo una ilusión, un engaño, no le importa. Solo quiere tenerlo a él, no importa cómo.

— ¿Tú crees eso? No te creo, siempre has sido un tonto.

La ilusión hace un puchero, se cruza de brazos y alza una castaña ceja con irritación.

"— Con que derecho me dices eso si tú eres el que me cambia por ese francés afeminado"

Arthur se ríe.

— Nunca te cambiaré por ese idiota ¡Es sólo un imbécil!

"— Sí pero te regala flores" — Afila los ojos con celos.

Era verdad, este último tiempo el idiota de Francis trataba de engatusarlo dándole flores, chocolates y otras estupideces. Pero siempre lo rechazaba sin pudor alguno.

— Flores que tiro en su cara ¿Recuerdas?

Lo debía recordar porque una vez esa ilusión apareció cuando Francis llegó con un nuevo ramo de rosas de Tudor.

"— ¡Así muy bien! ¡Me tienes que esperar hasta que regrese virgen, sano y salvo!"

— No vas a volver Alfred…

Y la ilusión desapareció en un guiño y el corazón de Arthur latió en una doble corazonada.

Momento, pestañeó. Le dijo virgen.

Su rostro se sulfuró

¿Qué diablos se creía?

-x-

24 de Noviembre de 1918.

El 11 de noviembre se había finalizado la guerra. Los alemanes había perdido e Inglaterra había ganado. Barcos con heridos y soldados volvían del continente, pero ya miedoso de formar esperanzas en el aire, Arthur había desistido ir a esperar los buques y navíos que venían y se quedó revisando a todos los heridos que llegaban al hospital.

Henry, su padre, observaba preocupado a su hijo.

A eso de las seis de la tarde le ordenó que se tomara una semana de descanso.

— ¡Pero ahora es cuando más me necesitan! ¡Están llegando todos los soldados desde el continente!

— Te necesitamos vivo y fuerte. Tómate la semana y no pongas peros, joven. Es una orden de tu superior.

Y el miedo de Arthur se volvió realidad.

Tendría que volver a la soledad de su departamento que parecía abandonado tras una semana sin que su dueño estuviera.

Mientras iba a su casa se pasó a ver por el puerto si podía encontrar entre todos los felices y con las banderas ondeando a alguien parecido a Alfred, aún cuando se decía que no iba a hacer precisamente eso.

Buscaba sus ojos, buscaba su cabello, buscaba su risa.

La gente emocionada, reía, abrazaba, gritaba.

Poco a poco las esperanzas que negaba comenzaban a aparecer chispeantes, coloridas, alegres como la primavera.

Cualquiera pensaría que tras dos años y medio sin verlo, su amor desaparecía.

Pero en verdad permanecía y hasta se profundizaba hasta límites angustiantes.

No lo encontró ese día.

Y de nuevo su mundo se volvió negro.

-x-

— ¡Ganamos maldita sea! — Festejaba Alfred con unas vendas en su cabeza y una mano en un cabestrillo rústico en medio de un bar que apenas y se mantenía en pie. Los soldados junto a él festejaban y se reían alzando las copas de licor que habían conseguido por medio de algunos campesinos.

Los ojos azules y brillantes del chico miraban al horizonte, aguardando por los carros para poder irse a Calais, cruzar el canal de Mancha y volver a Inglaterra. Su corazón latía emocionado.

¡Podría volver a ver a Arthur de nuevo!

Sus mejillas se colorearon aunque no se diera cuenta.

No importa si Arthur no lo amaba, sólo el verlo de nuevo lo haría feliz.

-x-

Ya está en el barco, cruzando el agua que los separa.

Observa desde la cubierta el horizonte donde se divisa los principios de Inglaterra y una pregunta que ha estado acechándole todo el tiempo en su cabeza le grita imposible de ignorar.

¿Podría ser posible que Arthur se haya olvidado de él?

-x-

5 de Diciembre de 1918.

Arthur arrastraba sus pies con lentitud por las calles atestadas de alegría, de personas felices, de parejas mirándose enajenadas, de risas de niños. Los envidiaba. A todos ellos. Por ser felices. Por tener la felicidad que a él fue denegada.

Esto se suponía un cruel castigo del destino. Quizá él nació para esto, para seguir su existencia en soledad, porque no miraría a nadie más que Alfred, para trabajar hasta desfallecer en el Hospital Militar con tal de mantener su cabeza atareada en eso, sin pensar en su _no_ relación por culpa de su estupidez. Perdió además de quien estaba enamorado, a un amigo, a un hermano y a un pilar fundamental de su vida.

Esto era patético.

Alzó los ojos del suelo…

Y lo vio.

Sus pies se quedaron congelados en medio de las calles de oscura piedra. La bolsa cayó de sus manos al suelo, los tarros rodando, las botellas quebrándose al estamparse con la dureza del piso, del mismo grado de violencia fue víctima pero por otra causa.

Maldijo a su cabeza ¿Por qué ahora se le ocurría poner a Alfred ilusión junto a tío Joseph y el hermano de Alfred, Matthew en medio de la verdulería?

Recogió todo con rapidez, sin pararse a pensar en nada más.

Dios, tendría que meterse al Manicomio.

¡Pero era tan real!

Se dio media vuelta a toda prisa, cerró los ojos y se dirigió hasta su casa con todas las intenciones de olvidar esa última ilusión con ayuda de la botella de ron que había en alguna estantería de la cocina.

Hoy se emborracharía como cuba, hasta no recordar ni siquiera su nombre. Luego, cuando estuviera sobrio pediría que lo encerraran por demente sin solución.

-x-

Alfred hace un poco tiempo que había llegado. Arthur no hizo aparición para encontrarlo tras todo este tiempo esperando verlo vivo como a diferencia hicieron sus padres y los propios. Las esperanzas de que lo volviera a ver desaparecieron, apagándose como una florcita a la cual le botan sal encima.

Arthur seguramente ya se había olvidado de él. Ya no lo quería. Pasó a ser un simple mal recuerdo del pasado.

Y para mayor remate, seguía amándolo como antes.

Su padre al notar su notorio decaimiento quiso atribuirle a las penurias de la guerra que él mismo le había obligado a pelear; una bola de hierro que se alojaban en su mente como la peor de las culpas. Pero poco a poco, durante los días se percató de que no fue a causa de _eso_, sino de un _ello_.

Y con horror comenzó a descubrir que su querido primogénito seguía sufriendo por su ahijado. Rompió las tazas y platos, en una cólera de frustración que todo el sufrimiento que había hecho pasar había sido para nada. Emily y Alice lo buscaban calmar de cualquier forma sin éxito alguno hasta que por fin, luego, en medio de la soledad de la noche notó que si ya no podía alejar a su hijo ni mandarlo a otra guerra arriesgando que esta vez sí lo perdiera para siempre… por lo menos lo ayudaría, lo intentaría sanar, hacer conocer gente, señoritas que estarían locas por un prometedor militar joven, apuesto y héroe de la nación.

Todos sus planes y sueños cayeron al suelo de la misma forma en la que cayó la botella de leche de la razón de sus problemas que estaba a mitad de cuadra mirándoles aterrado y que al intentar escapar de su vista Alfred notó.

— ¿Arthur? — Preguntó el chico en un susurro. Comenzó a caminar hacia la figura que se alejaba con rapidez pero su padre le tomó del brazo.

— No, no es. Arthur no está en la ciudad, viajó— Dijo tratando de sonar creíble, Matthew a su lado palidecía al notar la situación.

— Mentira, no, debo ver para creer— Se dijo a sí mismo y se soltó para disponerse a correr contra la multitud.

— ¡Alfred! — Llamó Matthew con desesperación.

Joseph se pasó la mano por la cara maldiciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Alfred estaba a punto de perder de vista a Arthur –Por que debía ser Arthur, ¡Nadie más en Londres podía tener ese pelo tan despeinado ni ese andar tan tranquilo y elegante aún cuando corriera!- ¿Pero por qué escapaba? ¿Por qué huía de él?

Necesitaba una explicación después de todo este tiempo y como porque se llamaba Alfred F. Jones la iba a tener, aún cuando el corazón se le destrozara de por medio.

Lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta de un edificio y lo siguió aún con el dolor de su pierna que había sido herida por los ataques alemanes.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio subir a un ascensor, las puertas de éste se cerraron al momento en que daba un paso.

— Mierda.

Vio como los números subían hasta el cuarto piso.

¿Algo que explicar? Corrió todos los peldaños hasta llegar a ese piso y encontrarse con tres puertas cerradas. Tocó la primera con rapidez para encontrarse con una mujer de gran peso que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Una aguja helada como el averno se enterró en su pecho.

¿Será acaso que Arthur se haya casado y ella fuera su esposa?

— ¿Está Arthur?

— ¿Quién? Aquí no vive ningún Arthur— Respondió la mujer con molestia. Luego señaló la puerta de al medio— Pregúntale al chico de ahí, quizá él sepa.

Y cerró la puerta sin educación.

Algo atontado se acercó a la puerta y tocó sin que nadie respondiera.

— ¿Arthur? —Se atrevió a decir.

— _¡Vete!_ — Se escuchó desde adentro con desesperación, era la voz de Arthur y parecía estar llorando. Alfred ignorando el rechazo le llamó nuevamente mientras seguía golpeando la puerta con desesperación — ¡Vete ya Alfred! ¡Deja de joder, eres solo un juego de mi mente! ¡Detente, esto es insoportable!

¿Juego de su mente? Alfred pestañeó con extrañeza. Comenzó a forcejear la puerta con violencia hasta que logró abrirla, aunque la cerradura se hizo trizas. Entró notando como las ventanas estaban cerradas y cubiertas por cortinas dejando todo hundido en la oscuridad, caminó y notó tarros y latas en el piso, se encaminó con lentitud, cruzando el pequeño pasillo y lo notó en medio de una esquina de su cuarto también cubierto de una falsa noche.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a un pulso descontrolado, sus piernas le temblaron y las sintió hechas de simple carne. Sin huesos.

Arthur permanecía sobrecogido sobre sí mismo, sujetándose la cabeza y su rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor profundo, se le notaban las ojeras y una palidez fantasmal.

— ¿Arthur? — El chico abrió sus ojos verdes por un segundo y al verlo los cerró de nuevo con terror, tirándose más contra la pared.

— ¡Cállate ilusión! ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Vete! ¡Deja de hacerme creer que está vivo, maldita seas!

Alfred se agachó con miedo, preocupado, extasiado, alegre, confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas viejo? No soy ninguna ilusión, tonto— Se acercó con delicadeza hasta su frío rostro y le acarició con delicadeza— ¿Será que la edad te está pasando la cuenta?

Se sonrojó feliz cuando Arthur abrió los ojos y tomó sus manos, tocándolas con asombro. En silencio permanecieron por unos segundos hasta que Arthur habló.

— Maldita sea mi cabeza ¡Ahora incluso puedo sentirlo! — Y el contrario no supo si reír o darse contra una pared. Los ojos verdes de Arthur se posaban con una curiosidad casi infantil en su piel. Se sintió derretir como años antes cuando lo miró de golpe— ¿Qué hice como para merecer esto, ilusión? ¿Acaso la vida no se cansa de torturarme? Lo perdí para siempre… no llegué a detenerlo, no fui lo demasiado rápido y él… él murió. Perdí todo cuando me di cuenta de la verdad ¡Y lo perdí miserablemente! ¡Fue todo mi culpa y tú maldita seas no te cansas de hacérmelo saber!

— Arthur…

— En las otras ilusiones tu voz no era tan igual a la de él, voy mejorando— Le cortó en un susurro pensativo. Alfred rió algo exasperado.

— ¡Pero es que no soy una ilusión!

— ¿A sí? Demuéstralo— Desafió. Era un simple juego de su cabeza, no podía hacer nada. En ese momento a Alfred se le ocurrieron dos cosas: Levantarse y abrir las cortinas que estaba encima de Arthur o darle un beso.

Se decidió por la última opción.

Cálido, anhelante, lleno de disculpas, de recuerdos, profundo, dulce, temeroso. Arthur se quedó estático tras separarse.

— Tú…

— ¿Yo qué? Sí, si soy Alfred. El de los cafés, de los pie de manzana, el idiota… — No pudo continuar el "… que te sigue amando a pesar de que tú lo quieres solo como un amigo" cuando Arthur se abalanza sobre él en un abrazo desesperado. Comenzó a reír entre lágrimas.

Todo ese dolor, toda esa tortura…

— ¡Alfred! Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh... — Comenzó a negar entre sollozos siendo reconfortado por el abrazo del contrario. Alfred rió con dulzura y lo acomodó, encajando perfectamente.

— ¿Ya me crees? — Preguntó con una sonrisa que de a poco se fue ahuecando— Soy yo, volví. Soy tu mejor _amigo_.

Arthur se separó al escuchar esa palabra. Se sentó en el piso y buscaba la mirada de la pared para alejarla de Alfred y llenarse de culpa.

Comenzó a reír entre la desesperación, la alegría y la ironía de la vida.

— Esto es tonto… ya verás— seguía riendo mientras negaba una y otra vez pero era una risa hueca, gris, desolada. Alfred lo observó sin entender— Tú… tú fuiste enviado por mi culpa, me enteré que… que te habías ido a la guerra por… por mi culpa, por mi rechazo que te había dado… y yo…

— Eso ya pasó Arthur— Cerró los ojos tratando de esquivar ese recuerdo.

— Es que no lo entiendes… esto es una cruel ironía ¡Una horrorosa ironía! — Le señaló mientras sus ojos comenzaban a apagarse.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué vuelves a estar triste si ya volví?

— Porque cuando te avisaron de que te enlistaron para partir a Francia a pelear me dí cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti— Su sonrisa torcida poco a poco fue desapareciendo— Te fuiste por mi rechazo y yo me quedaba aquí con tu rechazo tácito… y fue todo mi culpa.

Alfred se quedó de piedra sin saber que decir, sin saber que pensar.

— ¿Eh? — Fue lo más lógico que se le ocurrió decir.

¿Arthur dijo… dijo lo que él creía?

El inglés asintió con pesar, ya no avergonzado de ocultarlo.

— Son cosas que pasan, ya no importa. Levantémonos, hay que festejar tu vuelta sano y salvo ¿O hay algo que me quieras contar? — Sus ojos verdes lo miraron como dos agujas tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

¿Respuesta a qué? ¿Contarle qué? ¿Heridas? ¿Alguna mujer tras de él? ¿Pareja? ¿Qué cosa?

Arthur se levantó y se quitó la camisa ante los abiertos ojos azules.

— ¡¿Q-Qué haces? — Gritó sorprendido y con el rostro ardiendo. Arthur lo miró a lo obvio.

— Me iré a bañar, estoy hecho un asco— Se olió e hizo un gesto de desagrado— Ser médico no es gracia, no me he bañado hace dos días por culpa de estar tan atareado.

Se quitó el pantalón quedando en simple ropa interior, lo que había congelado la vista del contrario.

—…

— Demoro cinco minutos y salimos ¿Ok? — Se mete al baño y a los segundos después abre la puerta y la mitad de su cuerpo sale para sonreírle cálidamente— No sabes cómo me alegra de que estés aquí de vuelta.

-x-

Se ríen y pareciera que ese intervalo de dos años y medio separados no ha sido más que un largo y feo sueño. Arthur empuja a Alfred del hombro mientras se ríen.

El bar permanece atestado de hombres risueños.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡Pero tengo la razón que ese perro se parecía al director de la escuela!

— ¡Imagínate si te hubiera escuchado!

— ¡Bah! —Se alzó de hombros— No me puede hacer nada ¡Soy un héroe de la nación!

— ¡Tú lo único que eres es un idiota! — Le contraatacó con diversión.

— Lo que pasa Arthur, es que me tienes envidia— Alzó las cejas en un ademán soberbio. Arthur le tocó con maldad la pierna izquierda lo que le hizo gritar.

— Cuidado que hablas con tu doctor, estúpido— Le sonrió. Alfred bufó. —A todo esto, muéstrame como va.

Alfred rodó los ojos.

— No es necesario.

— No me contradigas—Y él mismo bajó de la silla del bar y se agachó a revisar la pierna que la primera vez que revisó era un tajo monstruoso a punto de caer en algo peor. Alfred se sonrojó y se levantó el pantalón, Arthur comenzó a revisar la herida también con su rostro ardiendo.

Porque estaban fingiendo que nada sucedía. Temiendo que quizá volviera a repetirse lo que sucedió antes.

Esta vez el ardor de sus caras se lo pudieron atribuir al alcohol.

— Está mejorando— Rozó con cuidado la herida. Pestañeó y sus ojos brillaban como un pozo profundo y luminoso. Alfred lo miraba embobado.

— Ok.

—… Creo que debemos irnos— Pronunció en un murmullo.

— S-si— Aprobó Alfred por primera vez tímido.

Pagaron la cuenta y se dispusieron a ir al departamento de Arthur, Alfred insistió en ir a dejarlo.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, se tenían que despedir.

— Adiós— Dijo Arthur.

Estaban tan cerca, no más de veinte centímetros. Respiraban del mismo aire, lo sabía por que sentía el aroma a ron del aliento de Arthur. Alfred se acercó levemente, como presa de un encanto. Arthur no despegaba sus ojos de él.

— Adiós— Y cerró la puerta en su cara, asustado en ver lo que iba a hacer. Iba a darle un beso. A Arthur.

Oh dios. No. Tenía que controlarse.

Se alejó por las escaleras.

Arthur permanecía de pie, sin cambiar sus facciones ni su rostro mirando la puerta fijamente.

Su corazón latía de una forma horrorosa.

-x-

Es la fiesta de año nuevo. Todos festejan felices la próxima llegada de 1919.

Un año sin guerras, sin tristezas, un año para comenzar de nuevo.

Arthur permanece con su copa de ponche en mano, observando a su alrededor con una sonrisa nerviosa. Teme encontrarse con su padrino, tío Joseph está enojado con él por lo sucedido con Alfred. Y no lo culpa, no siente tener el derecho.

Alfred le habla feliz, tratando de hacerle entender que este año es para mejor y no tiene por qué andar con esa cara larga espanta monstruos. Le da un codazo y se aleja.

Faltan dos minutos y medio para que termine este año.

Arthur no sabe que pensar, que decir. 1918 fue igual de bueno como de malo, oh bueno…fueron en verdad más de once meses agónicos y un último alegre y eso era por la causa de quien le está siguiendo tras salir de la casa sin rumbo fijo.

Las calles desoladas, todos permanecen en sus casas aguardando la venida del próximo año y esperan nuevas felicidades y un nuevo futuro sin recuerdos de la sangre desperdigada.

Se sienta en una banca del Trafalgar Square sin mirar a la nada. Alfred camina a paso rápido, siguiéndolo en silencio.

— ¿Pero por qué estás con esa cara? — Le pregunta confundido. Se sienta junto a él. Arthur observa la noche fría y profunda. Hoy se ven las estrellas aún cuando hace un frío aterrador. Siente como la brisa le corta la piel cuando le roza.

— Pienso. Si quieres te devuelves a la fiesta, yo en un rato más volveré allí.

— Prefiero quedarme contigo— Sentencia Alfred.

El Big Ben hacía su cuenta regresiva.

Nueve…

Ocho…

— No te quejes luego si te aburres— Pronunció con voz quedita. Escuchaba a lo lejos la cuenta de la ciudad.

Siete…

Seis…

— Te aseguro que no… ¿Sabes? — Cinco…— Siempre he querido decirte algo

Cuatro…

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

Tres…

Alfred sonrió.

Dos…

—… Esto— Pronunció mientras se acercaba a él. Acercó sus labios. Se miraron unos segundos.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Cerraron los ojos mientras se besaban y se escuchaban a lo lejos los gritos festivos de la gente, gritos que poco a poco dejaron de ser audibles.

Arthur sonrió y lo abrazó acercándole más a sí.

El corazón de Alfred se aceleró al verse correspondido.

-x-

Una y media de la mañana del primer día de 1919. Tras las copas de la euforia, todo se resumió a la situación que afrontaban ahora.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Le preguntó Alfred, encerrándolo entre sus brazos. Su camisa a medio desabrochar le hacía cosquillas en la nariz a Arthur quien estaba recostado sobre su cama, mirándole de ahí.

Sonrió con suavidad.

Había esperado demasiado tiempo por Alfred, había agonizado demasiado tiempo sin su compañía, atado a una vida que no era vivir a causa de la culpa.

Observó los brillantes ojos azules que refulgían en la oscuridad.

Se alzó y lo atrajo.

— Nunca podré estar más seguro que hoy— Le murmuró al oído.

—… Oh demonios, Arthur…— Alfred río antes de devorarle la boca.

Las blancas camisas comenzaron a soltarse de sus dueños.

Los labios se desgastaban en ese roce extremo pero sin nunca satisfacerse.

Cuando se llegó a los pantalones la cosa se puso peor.

Arthur sintió que todo transcurría con una lentitud dentro de la rapidez.

No supo cuando pero de un momento a otro se encontraba contrayéndose cuando siente algo dentro de él, su espalda se encorva hacia los brazos de Alfred.

Gimiendo. Disfrutando en un vertiginoso éxtasis.

Sus ojos no se desconectan en ningún momento de aquel vaivén. Se observan con cariño, con el dorado de la lujuria rodeando la pupila, se besan y siguen.

-x-

Le dolía la cabeza. Quizá se hubieran pasado de copas la noche anterior. La próxima vez no tomará tanto sin importar que fiesta sea.

Apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mano, de lado en la cama. Su contorno desnudo y marcado se pintaba a la luz de la mañana.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a la persona que dormía a un lado de él, con su pálido rostro sumido en una completa tranquilidad, las mejillas con cierto color, la boca entreabierta como un niño pequeño.

Lo abrazó sin importarle mucho en despertarle, los años de amigos con Arthur le enseñaron que tiene el sueño pesado.

Comenzó a carcajearse en una dicha plena con su mentón apoyado en la clavícula de Arthur.

No importaba lo que hubiera sucedido antes. Todo el sufrimiento de ambos. Era un nuevo año. Un nuevo día. Y era con la única razón para sobrevivir y regresar a salvo de las trincheras. Alfred cerró los ojos aferrándose más a Arthur.

Porque podía decir que sin todo ese dolor, toda esa agonía no podría estar viviendo lo que está haciendo ahora.

Entonces no se arrepiente de nada.


End file.
